1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a scraping tool to remove surface residues on wall or ground. Especially it refers to a scraping tool that can be assembled quickly and replaced for scraper blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To assure the flatness in replacing wallpaper or carpet, it is necessary to remove surface adhesive residues and adhesives completely. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show the structural disassembly diagram and assembly diagram for a known scraping tool. The scraping tool generally comprises a stick 10 for hand grasp and a scraping section 11 in the front. The back of the scraping section 11 forms a combination column 12 that can go into the stick 10 for connection. In the front of the scraping section 11 there is a jaw 13 and a clamp 14 that with several screws 17 run between a jaw 13 and a jaw clamp 15. A scraper blade 16 is put in the clamp 14 and protrudes forward. Therefore, a user can grasp the two ends of the stick 10 and apply force to clear up the surface residues and adhesives on wall or ground by the scraper blade 16. A further investigation into the assembly structure of the above well-known scraping tool will reveal the following drawbacks:
First, when the scraper blade 16 is assembled inside the clamp 14 of the scraping section 11, it uses the pressing and tightening force provided by the screws 17 running between the jaw clamp 15 and the scraping section 11. To achieve the tightening, there will be at least three screws 17. In other words, it is necessary to repeatedly loosen and tighten three screws 17 to replace the scraper blade 16. This causes a great deal of inconvenience.
Second, the jaw clamp 15 uses screws 17 to apply tightening force on the scraper blade 16. But the scraper blade 16 deviates the screw 17 tightening force and is located on one side. When the screws are not appropriately tightened, the scraper blade 16 may be subject to severe opposite force when it is used for high-impact scraping. If the scraper blade 16 is not assembled properly, there is always a risk of jumping out of the clamp 14 of the scraping section 11.
The invention is to improve the above drawbacks associated with the assembly structure of the known scraping tool.